


I´ll be there for you

by IrelandStiles



Series: Parksborn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Parksborn - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, harry osborn - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Parksborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: Peter and Harry are always gonna be there for eachother no matter what.





	I´ll be there for you

Young Peter leaves the doors of his primary school while he watches all the kids playing, running and laughing. He just hold thigh to his backpack while he was waiting for his dad to pick him up. Later some guys get in his way and throw his backpack to the floor, when he was about to pick it up a boy with black hair and blue eyes pick it up for him.  
-Here you go-he said  
-Thanks- Peter said in a shy voice.  
-I’m Harry, What´s your name?  
-Peter  
-Cool- a really fancy car parks in front of the two boys- Well that´s my ride.  
-What? That´s your ride? Did your parents always pick you in fancy cars?  
-No, my dad´s driver pick me up, usually when my dad pick me up he brings up the limousine.  
-What? A limousine?  
-Yep, well gotta go, see you later.  
And they did, cuz this two little boys became really close best friends.

3 years later  
11 years old Harry was spending time with his dad on his dad office (well if you call being in the same room while your dad is working but not talking to you at all "Spending time") when he heard something in the TV news.  
"A plane accident just happened a few hour ago, 3 people were found dead, one of them was the pilot identify as Jack Thompson and the 2 others were a married couple identify as Richard and Mary Parker."  
-That´s Peter´s parents- he whispers- Dad can your driver take me to Peter´s house?  
-At this hour? - Norman said  
-Please I really need to go.  
-What happed? - Harry points at the TV- Alright, I’ll go with you.  
-Thanks.  
-James can you take us to Harry´s friend house?  
-Actually I think he is on his aunt and uncle´s house, because his parents went to….that trip.  
-Fine let´s go- Norman said.  
As soon as their arrived, Harry gets out of the car as soon as he can and run to the door knocking like crazy.  
-Mrs. Parker can I tall to Peter?  
-I’m sorry I don´t think he…  
-Hey, good night, I’m sorry my kid really want it to came-Norman said when he came to the door.  
-Who is it May?- Ben said to his wife and he join the conversation- Ms. Osborn, Harry, hello what brings you here?  
-I need to see Peter please! - Harry insisted  
-I’m sorry I don´t think he wants to…  
-Harry? - The brown haired boy shows up behind his uncles.  
-Peter!!  
The two kids start running closer to each other and when they finally were next to one and other they huged. Harry was holding Peter while he was crying on his shoulder.  
-My parents are….-Peter tried to talk-My mom and dad are….  
-I know buddy, but I´ll be here for you- Harry said while he kept hugging his best friend.

6 years later  
-Hey buddy, What´s up?- Peter said when Harry enter thru the high school doors.  
-Hey Pete…am…nothing really- he said in a sad voice.  
-What´s wrong?  
-It´s just….remember when I told you my dad has Retroviral Hypodysplasia?  
-Yeah.  
-Well he is getting sicker, but like really really sick.  
-Is he gonna get better?  
-Nop, he is just going to get worse.

2 years later  
*Peter´s phone start ringing*  
-Hello?  
-Peter it´s me Harry, can you come to my house?- he said in a very desperate voice  
-What´s wrong?  
-I really need a friend right now, please come over, It´s my dad I think he is…  
-Say no more, I´m on my way.  
-Thank you.  
*End call*  
-Good bye, aunt may im going over Harry´s.  
When Peter knock on the door one of Harry´s butler open the door and told him to go upstairs.  
-Harry?  
-Peter-the black haired boy hug his friend and the brunette hug him back while Harry start crying.-It´s too late, he´s already gone.  
-I´m so sorry.  
-And soon I’ll be like him.  
-What?-Peter ends the hug so he can see his friend in the eyes.  
-My dad didn´t just let me his money and his company, he also leave me his stupid disease. The symptoms start showing at 20 years so next year I´ll be slowly dying.  
Peter hug him again-And I´ll be there for you-he said while Harry was still crying and Peter´s eyes began to crystallize.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
